Fight Me!
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: It was the end of the glorious weekend. Saitama was planning to enjoy it to the fullest; at home. That is until a short brat made her way to his apartment to ring his doorbell. A Sunday he planned to stay in, only to be crushed by a persistent girl demanding a rematch against Caped Baldy. Who will win? Genre: Humor and Slice of Life. Rated T due to mild language. One-shot.


**Here is a One-Punch Man fanfic I felt like writing. Please let me know how I did with both the character and setting. - _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **FIGHT ME!**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Today was a Sunday. The day when a fellow hero would spend most of his free time laying down while watching television. His one and only disciple would be preparing tonight's dinner, something he began to look forward to, marking yet again another successful weekend. Too bad it was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Thought Saitama. He wasn't expecting any guests or friends coming over. King was still caught up on that new RPG game that came out this past Friday. The old man just got two new students, meaning he won't be here for a while. _Thank God._ Now that he think about it, there was one guy he haven't seen for a while. _What was his name?_ Something Sonic. _Maybe not. He's not blue or a hedgehog._ Well anywho, that guy hasn't shown his face for some time now. Perhaps a rematch was in order.

The doorbell rang for a second time.

"Shall I get that master?"

Saitama quickly lifted himself up. He was caught up with who it was, that he forgot that they were still waiting outside. "N-No. I got it. Keep working on tonight's dinner."

"Yes master!" He shouted enthusiastically. Saitama let out a sigh. Genos, while indeed a good and loyal student, was too into him. His seriousness and dedication was spectacular, but at times, embarrassing.

Honestly, he saw Genos less as a disciple and more of a friend.

The door rang again; marking number THREE. "I'm coming!" Saitama said as he unlocked the door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see some kid standing there. She looked beyond annoyed as she had both hands by her hips.

"It's about time you BALDY IDIOT! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" The girl with green hair leaned toward as she ranted. Her piercing eyes were locked on the Caped Baldy that stood there, only to find that he was still only wearing his undergarments. His boxers with decorative hearts took her by surprised as she looked the other way.

"Sorry." He said, not really understanding what she said. _Lady? Isn't she like 12 or something?_

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT. P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT!" She said, her face completely flushed red. Even though she was 28, she was far from experience. In fact, she was certain that her little sister was far more in depth in the realm of intimacy and opposite sex. The only factor that Tatsumaki lost to her sister; aside from poise, beauty and personality. The latters was something she continued to refuse to be true.

"Oh, right." He said as he walked casually to his room. While he was getting himself ready, the girl closed the door with her psychic power. Curious, she scanned the area. Everything she found was below middle class; a class she found tremendously shitty. To see someone living below that, was indescribable. He still had a clunker TV, and it was barely the size of her head. The table was enough for four guests, sitting on the floor. It took three steps to arrive at the kitchen. The bathroom was to the right and there was only one other room; his room.

To her, it was worse than living in the wild. With her powers, she could construct a better living arrangements from the rubble in City Z.

"How can he be living like this?" She said, taking her shoes off and walking toward the living room. _Click._ The TV changed channel. She stepped on the remote.

"Hey, I was watching that." Saitama said, walking back while in the midst of putting on a shirt.

"You shouldn't leave the remote on the floor then." She retorted, lifting the remote with her hand and flipping back to his show. It was a horror show that had children as tools to kill. All of them possessed by an unknown force. When she flipped to the show, they just stabbed one of the characters in the back. She tried running, but eventually she fell. Having succumbed by her injuries, she was then killed by the multiple stabbings of several children; all of which were wearing paper mache masks. "What the fuck are you watching!" She yelled as she dropped the remote and began pounding his body with her fists.

"It's a cool show that began airing recently. It's abou-"

"I don't care about some fuck up show!" She began before pointing her finger toward his face. "I'm here for a rematch!"

"Oh." He said.

"Well?" She said, tapping her foot on the floor.

"I kinda don't have a gaming console to play. King usually brings his own to my place." He said.

 _He honestly thinks I'm talking about some game. He's not taking me seriously._ Her body outline began to glow green as she focused her attention on Caped Baldy. "I'm not talking about some game. I want an actual rematch for the battle we had last week!" She insisted as she lifted herself up. Looking down, she began to life everything within his living room. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

He was not really scared, but rather amused. It was until he saw what her power was lifting up in the air. "W-Wait a minute! Not the TV. It's the only one I got." He said as the television was dangerously floating up and down. "Alright. I'll fight with you. Just put the TV down gently."

She smiled, feeling the blissful taste of victory. "Good." she put everything back to normal, including the television back on the small stand.

"Genos, I'm stepping out for a bit."

"Alright master! I should have dinner ready upon your arrival!" His student said while Tatsumaki put on her shoes.

"Let's go." Saitama said as both heroes let his apartment.

 **oooOOOooo**

"So how exactly do you want to start this thing?" Saitama asked as they continued to walk alongside the river. They decided to move somewhere away from any major cities.

"Heck should I know. I just want to finally beat you, is all." Said the girl.

 _Great way to finish my weekend._ Saitama let out a sigh. Just as he was actually pondering on what to do, a cry from a civilian brought their attention elsewhere.

From a distance, there were two people surrounded by a group of golems. They stood easily twice the size as the mother as the girl let out another shriek.

"Yes...keep on screaming. It's music to our ears." Said the biggest of the group. "You're only making this more amusing human!" As he and his band of golems laughed.

The girl latched onto her mother. "Mommy!" Tears and desperation were plastered on both of their faces.

"Come here!" The leader said as he reached out and grabbed the girl, detaching her from her mother.

"Mommy! No!"

"I bet you're tasty on the inside." He said as he lifted her up. "Let's find out, shall we?" He opened his mouth as he brought her over his head, below his dark pit of a mouth. He let go of the girl as the girl began to plummet down.

"Mommy!" "Baby, no!"

But before the girl could fall into the monster's mouth, her body stopped right above. In fact, she was floating above everyone as she moved toward the ground. The act left everyone, mother and monsters, stunned. On the ground, she looked toward herself for a moment before running to her mother. "Mommy!" Her mother met her halfway as she embraced her child.

The leader let out a groan before his body began to crumble.

"What just happened?" Said one of the remaining few. Now floating over the rubble of their former leader was a little girl. [Tatsumaki turned her attention to the author and gave a fierce glare] Strike that. A young woman with clear skin and waving hair suspended over the rocks. "I'll kill you brat!" Said another as he stretched his arm toward her attempting to grab her.

She simply let out a scoff as she twisted her head slightly. The mere motion practically slice his incoming arm in half, and it did. More joined in as they went after her. She had no trouble in evading their incoming assault and more of their arms split into two. She noticed one more attack was coming from the second one. Using his remaining hand, he lunged forward. _The idiot._ But it wasn't coming toward her. In the last minute, his true target was the mother and child.

"Gotcha!" Shouted the last of the golems just as he was about to reach them. Blast! Something came in between him and them. A force that took out his entire arm as they fell to the ground. Standing there, was a weird bald man. He had his hand out in the form of a fist. _I barely put any force in that punch._ _Oh well._ He appeared below the golem. With one punch to his belly, the rock creature was blown away into a million of pieces.

"Well that suck." He said, looking over at the remains. He then felt a force behind his back as he felt something biting on his head.

"I totally had the situation under control you piece of filth." She retorted.

He looked at her quizzically. "You're a bit dirty too." He said as he rubbed a piece of dust on her nose only to make it worse. "Huh?" Now there was a streak of dust across her face.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Tatsumaki as she began pounding on his head; the effectiveness was little to nonexistence.

Despite their scene, the girl quickly came to them both and thanked them. She was so grateful that she gave each of them a peck on the cheek before walking off with her mother. Tatsumaki was surprised by the action. She was used to getting fan letters, handshakes, stuff, and more commonly, money. But never had she received a kiss on the cheek. It was surprisingly nice.

"Well that doesn't happen every day." The guy next to her said. True to his words, he barely received any recognition for his efforts. She did some research tof this "Saitama" and found that most of the general public believed that he was a fraud. He was a crook that stole the credits of other heroes. There were multiple petitions to remove him from the hero organization. They all fell through when several S Class hero stepped in to defend him. Heroes that included, Genos, Silver Fang, King and even herself.

When asked to defend him, she found herself agreeing. She recognized his strength, something that a fraud could not possess. Still, so what if she acknowledged him. That did not mean he was stronger than her.

To her, there could only be one. It has been years since she saw him. Well, that was beside the point. Not once did he show up to their meeting. Even now, she was waiting.

"Well, I'm hungry."

 **oooOOOooo**

"The usual, please. Oh and one for her as well"

"Coming right up!"

As they waited, Saitama simply basked in the aroma. It was indeed a pleasant smell that was around them. How lucky was he? Genos happened to see a special coupon for two bowls of ramen for the price of one. The girl was surprisingly compliant.

Receiving their bowls, he passed her a set of disposable chopsticks. Slurping the noodles, he let out a very satisfying sigh. He definitely needed that. Turning to her, he found her staring intensely at her bowl.

"Something the matter?"

"No!" She answered quickly. "I'm thinking of the best way to eat this with my powers...is all." Truthfully, Tatsumaki never had ramen noodles. Even when she was kept prisoner to be experimented on, she had a piece of bread and hard cheese along with water.

"Just use your chopsticks, like this." He grabbed hers and began lifting the noodles with them. Presenting the noodles to her, he waited.

She puffed out her cheeks. To anyone, including her, it looked like a father feeding his child. Something that would normally bother her, but when she stared into his eyes she saw nothing. There was no ill-intent or pity. She decided to accept his assistance as she slurped the noodles from the chopsticks he was wielding.

"It's good." What a surprise to her as she pressured him to keep it coming. He actually regretted helping her as he found her bossing him around very annoying. When there was no more noodles to chew on, she took hold of the bowl and began drinking the remaining content. Something she did after observing Saitama with his bowl.

"Thanks for coming!" Said the owner of the stand as they both left.

"That was delicious."

"Yeah. It was." She said in a low tone.

"Well, so long." Saitama said as he started walking toward his apartment.

"Okay." She said as they both went through their separate ways. Upon returning home, Saitama was surprised to find his student Genos sitting down with dinner already set. Closing the door, he realized how filling his bowl of ramen was. Meaning he was no longer hungry. Then again, seeing his disciple's eyes lit up made it very difficult to deny him of his hard work.

"Are you ready to eat, Master?"

"Yeah...sure." He said. What's done is done, he supposed. Meanwhile, in the luxurious suite of a certain S class hero, a young woman was in the midst of going to bed. Tugging herself in, she was close to giving herself to the sandman. Tomorrow was coming soon, and she needed her 8 hours sleep to welcome it.

 _I guess spending time with that Baldy wasn't so-_

She lifted herself up. Her eyes were wide opened. The purpose of seeing him was to challenge him to a duel. A duel that never commenced, meaning she wasted the day playing with him. A fact that Tatsumaki could not accept.

Bursting through the sky, she flew toward his place. She made no stops or detours as she arrived at the worst city ever, again. Knocking on the door, she waited. She heard some footsteps before the door opened.

"Fight me!" She declared once more.

Saitama looked at his abrupt visitor. He couldn't believe it. It was well past her bedtime, and here she was, demanding a fight. A fight late at night and in her pajamas no less. It took no more than a moment for him to answer. "No. I'm sleepy." He said as he closed the door to her face. "Come back in the morning." He made his way back to his small mattress.

"Fight me!" She demanded again. She wasn't going to give up. "I said, FIGHT ME!" The walls did nothing to prevent her voice from passing through. He could hear her almost clearly as she continued. "Fight me!"

"You're in your pajamas for God's sake. Go to sleep!" He shouted.

He could hear her ruffling by his door. She probably noticed that what he said was true.

"Y-You pervert! I'm going to come back, and you better be prepared. I MEAN IT!" She stormed off, embarrassed that she went out in her kid pajamas. The only size pajamas she could find that fit her comfortably.

"I guess she finally left. Nice." He said as he dropped his head on his pillow. "Maybe next time, I'll invite her to play with King and I at video game." Before anyone knew it, the hero fell asleep as a giant bubble formed from his nose. All while the girl continued to shout out complaints as she hurrily flew to her home.

"Arugh! Next time for sure!" She shouted as she flew in front of the full moon.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of "Fight Me!"**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I just felt like writing a quick One-Punch Man fanfic. How did I do? Please let me know, and I just might write more. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
